That Special Person
by istillthinkwereinlove
Summary: Imprint story. Based off the wolves in Twilight but different. Marianna was the nerdy girl at her old school, but when she moves she didn't expect anything special to happen. Especially not getting entangled in a life of love, drama, and...fur?
1. Chapter 1

"Gosh, would you shut up! You're so annoying!" I wasn't really angry with him. I could never be angry with Mason. That was mostly because I have been in love with him for the past three years. He aggravated me, but I melted every time he spoke. His devastatingly good looks didn't help with that. His short black hair and deep blue eyes matched perfectly with his muscles and too cool attitude.

Maybe I was only in love with him because he was completely out of my league. Mason was a totally popular jock. He played every single sport we had at our school and he was good. Football, soccer, baseball, basketball, volleyball…you name it, he has probably played on the team. But me? I was an uncool, goofy, band and math geek. The sad thing was, I had a crush on someone that could care less about a person like me.

We were sitting in our biology class watching Mr. Nelson get really excited about genetics. Mason was behind me talking to his friends about a party that they were planning while his parents were out of town on Friday.

"Nobody really cares about your stupid party right now." I rolled my eyes and turned around, my ponytail swinging with me and accidentally hitting Mason in the face.

"Why don't you keep your hair under control and then maybe I'll be quiet." He retorted.

"Mason! Marianna! Pay attention, this _will_ be on the test." Mr. Nelson refrained from his lecture only to yell at us and then go back to teaching.

"Besides, you're only angry because you're not invited." Mason whispered

"Pshh! Like I would even want to go to your shallow party." The truth was that I actually did want to go. More than I could admit to anyone.

'Ding!' the bell rang and everyone began to pack up their things.

"Don't forget! Test on Thursday! Study!" Mr. Nelson tried to get everyone to listen as they bombarded into the hallway.

"Wow, he is so obnoxious." I vented to Haley, my best friend, who was waiting outside the door.

"Oh don't deny, you know you love him." She said

"I know! But I just can't help it, Haley. He is so hot! It's just not fair." I gave her a pout face.

She laughed and put her arm around my shoulder. "Come on, I brought cupcakes for lunch." She lifted up the brown paper bag that was her lunch, "And there's a yummy chocolate one with your name on it."

"You know, sometimes I wonder why you're my friend and then I remember that you make delicious cupcakes."

"Come on, let's go to lunch." She said in between laughs as we walked into the completely crowded lunchroom.

"Haley! Marianna!" Callista waved us over to where she sat with her boyfriend, Landon.

I hurried to the table but ran into someone that walked in front of me.

"Watch where you're going!" said an awkwardly familiar voice.

"Oh… uh, sorry Mason." I escaped and sat down next to Callista. "He hates me so much." I told her.

"Well, he's crazy because we all know that you are wonderful." She smiled.

Callista was the sort of friend that always made you feel better. She comforted anyone, no matter what the problem was and she was always on your side. Callista acted like a mom but looked far from it. She was super model tall and skinny. She wore a mini skirt that made her legs look even longer. Her shirt was partially unbuttoned and showed just a little cleavage-she wasn't a whore. Her long blonde hair that usually swept down past her shoulder was put up in a tight ponytail. But that was how things were with us. Callista was the hot one, Haley was the funny one, and I was the smart and musical one.

"Well I guess it is possible that not _all_ people will like me in high school." We were already half way through our first year and I still wasn't completely used to it.

I plopped down on my bed, totally exhausted. For some reason that day had completely worn me out more than normal. I pulled my math book and binder from my purple and black striped backpack. Our final test was on Thursday and our teacher had given us a ton of Algebra 1A homework. I decided to just get it over with and go to bed early.

"Hun, are you busy?" My mom called from the bottom of the stairs.

"A little, I'm doing my homework." I yelled back.

"Can you come down here please? Your father and I would like to talk to you."

"Ugh." I groaned. "Okay, I'll be right down." I dropped my stuff on the bed and hopped down the stairs.

My parents were sitting on our couch in our living room when I found them. "Hey," My dad said sweetly. "We've got some news to tell you."

"Um…okay." My parents were being a little suspicious.

"Your father's job has transferred him to a new location. We are moving to Columbus, Ohio." My mother announced.


	2. Chapter 2

"What?! No, no, no! We cannot move, not now!" I pleaded. My life was just getting good. High school might not like me but I did like it. I didn't want my parents to see me crying so I ran up to my room.

"Hun?" My mom peeked out from the door before stepping into my room. "I know that you're upset but this is a big opportunity for him."

"When are we leaving?" I asked, the tears streaming down my face.

"I hoped on Friday. That way you will have enough time to finish the semester and say goodbye to all of your friends." She gently rubbed my back, soothing me.

"You're leaving?! How can your parents do that to you? That's just plain mean!" Callista was outraged. I had just told my friends about me moving, and they were taking the news just as well as I had.

"I can't believe you are moving all the way to Columbus, Ohio!" Haley was taking it the worst. She had spent the last few minutes bawling her eyes out. "What 'sniff' am I going to do without my best friend?"

"Don't worry, you will do fine. Callista and Landon will both still be here for you." I comforted her.

"Why does she have to make you leave on Saturday? It's so soon." Landon asked

"She would have made it sooner, but she wanted me to finish the semester and say goodbye to you guys." I explained

"Oh, I'm going to miss you so much, Marianna!" Haley began to cry on my shoulder again.

"I'm going to miss you too!" I patted her back and looked up at Landon and Callista, the tears in my eyes making their sad faces blurry. "I'm going to miss all of you." A single tear rolled down my cheek and I just let it fall, hoping no one would notice.

_So I heard that you are leaving…is it true?_ A girl that I had made friends with in Biology passed me a note, the next day.

_Yeah, to Columbus, Ohio…my dad got transferred._ I passed the note back to her and she looked back at me with a sad face after she read it. Sarah turned away and continued to write.

_When are you going?_ She asked

_Tomorrow, we have been packing since they told me on Tuesday._ She wasn't paying attention so I just set the note on her desk.

Mason walked past and snatched the note off of her deck. Sitting at his desk, he read it and laughed. He dug through his bag and pulled out a pencil. He then began to write on our note! I was furious so I just turned around and ignored him. A minute later he waved the note in front of my face and dropped it on my desk.

I turned around where Mason was sitting, trying to look inconspicuous. '_Idiot_' I thought as I opened the note.

_Haha, Finally! You are leaving! I don't have to deal with you anymore! What a wonderful day!_

I scribbled out his crappy writing and put the note back on Sarah's desk-this time making sure that she was paying attention. After she wrote what she wanted, she gave the note back.

_So are you going to be here tomorrow?_

_ No,_ I wrote._ We will be driving to our new house. We have to get all of our things moved in._ All of the sudden something vibrated in my pocket. I almost freaked out but then realized my phone was in there. I pulled it out and read the new text from Haley.

_I'm goin 2 the English room during lunch 2 take a test. Come with me?_

_ Sure. Let me get my lunch first,_ I typed, trying to hide my phone under my desk. Mr. Nelson kept looking over at me. A second later, my phone vibrated again-Haley was an extremely fast texter.

_K. I'll meet you by the caf door._

Coincidentally, just then the bell rang and I hurried out the door. The last time I made Haley late for something she got really mad at me. I got into the lunch line, grabbed some pizza, and paid for my lunch. Then I went to look for Haley. I found her just where she said she would be. She was leaning on the wall trying to look too cool in school.

"It took you long enough!" she complained when she saw me. "Well, lets go off to it, that test wont take itself." She put her arm in mine and we half skipped down the hall.

When we got to the room Haley turned the door handle but it wouldn't open. "I guess it's locked." She said. "Maybe if I knock someone will open it." She knocked and sure enough Mrs. Williams opened it for us.

"Hello girls, what can I do for you?" She asked.

"I'm here to take my test." I was pretty sure that I saw Haley wink.

"Oh, sure. Come on in." She motioned for us to do so.

Haley walked right on in, but I, for some reason, was a little hesitant. Maybe it was because they were being pretty suspicious. "Well come on!" Haley pulled on my arm. Inside I felt like we were being watched even though it looked completely empt-

"Surprise!" All of my friends jumped out of everywhere.

I yelped, but realized what was going on after a moment. "Oh, you guys!" I noticed a large banner that read 'We'll Miss You!' hanging to the cupboards that lined the ceiling. All of my friends ran to give me a group hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Marianna!" Sarah wiped a tear from my cheek that I hadn't realized I was shedding.

"You knew about this?" I laughed, still a little embarrassed that I was crying in front of everyone.

"Of course, silly! I just can't believe you were surprised. Surely you didn't think that we would let you leave without a party, that would be no fun!" She put an arm around my shoulder.

The party went on like that for all of lunch. Everyone said their goodbyes, hugged and cried. We even had an all vanilla cake-they know that I don't like chocolate that much. But eventually lunch was over and we were forced to go back to class.

At the end of that last day I almost refused to leave.

"Come on, you have to leave sometime. Either we go now or we go later and have to walk home in the snow." Callista pulled on my arm.

"Fine." I huffed. I got up. Walking home in January is not fun, especially when it is almost a blizzard outside. We walked to the buses arm in arm. I was about to get on the bus when I heard someone calling my name. I looked towards the voice and saw my mom, standing next to her car, trying to get my attention.

"Let me give you a ride!" She yelled.

I looked at Callista who was waiting for me to get on the bus. "Go ahead. I'm going to get a ride from my mom." I told her and waved goodbye.

"Love you!" She yelled.

When I got to my mom's car, the tears started pouring down. There was no way that I could control them. It was crazy how many times I had cried that week. Usually I hardly ever cried. Haley used to call me a rock with my emotions, but now they were flying all over the place. I guess high school will do that to you. It had turned me into such a…a…a girl!

"You're going to miss them aren't you?" My mom looked in the mirror at me.

"So much." I confessed and a whole new set of tears began to fall.

When we go home I packed the rest of my things. My dad ordered pizza and we ate it while finishing the rest of the boxes. When we filled up the moving truck with most of our boxes, I was finally allowed to go to bed. After about an hour of worrying about my new town, my body relaxed and let me sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Marianna! Time to wake up! We have to leave soon." My mom flipped the light on the next morning. I pulled the covers over my head, but she just pulled my blanket off of me. I groaned. "Come on, we have to get the rest of our things into the moving truck. You can sleep in the car on the way."

"Fine." I breathed. It took me a few minutes but eventually I got out of my bed. I went to the bathroom, got dressed, brushed my teeth, and then went back to bed. About twenty minutes later, my dad walked into the room. "Anna?" He shook my shoulder gently. "Can you grab you pillow and go out to the car? We have to take you bed apart."

Slowly, and half asleep, I got up, grabbed my things, and climbed into our big, blue minivan. The sound of movers surrounded me, but I was too tired to look and see what they were doing. After what seemed like forever our things were finally packed. My mom opened the door and woke me up.

The six-hour ride from Traverse City to Columbus was considerably the most boring thing I had ever experienced. The only times we stopped were when I was about to pee my pants and for lunch. A few times I fell asleep but most of the tedious trip was filled with reading. I tried to text Haley but she didn't reply. I figured that she must be busy with final tests.

At long last we saw the new sold sign in front of a house and pulled into the gravel driveway. The house was two stories high and had a huge-and I mean HUGE-porch surrounding it. It was a nice clean white and looked like it had just recently been painted. The inside was just as nice. The house had dark hard wood floors that were in almost every room. Each room was painted a different color. The living room was forest green, the kitchen was sky blue, and the bathroom was a tannish white.

Automatically I knew which room was mine. The door was the exact color as the floor and its know had a swirl carved into it. When I opened the door and looked inside it was just perfect. It was the exactly right size and color. My room was painted a calm lavender, my favorite.

"Do you like it?" My mom asked behind me.

"Oh, its perfect!" I put my arms around her and gave her a huge hug. "I absolutely LOVE it!"

"I made sure that we had it painted your favorite color. When we saw the room it just practically screamed 'Marianna!'" She said.

We took a while, but after three hours our things were moved into the house and the movers left. I was completely exhausted. I went to my room and was asleep before I hit the sheets. We spent all weekend unpacking boxes. Haley and Callista called me once, but they couldn't talk long. They were making me feel totally friend deprived. Luckily, I would start school tomorrow.

On Monday, I woke up early and extremely excited for school. Half of my closet ended up on the floor from being dug through. In the end I decided to wear a blue mini dress with a belt around the waist, black leggings, and my really cute black boots. I figured that it would probably be cold, so I grabbed a jacket to put over it. I straightened my long, brown hair and then went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. My cereal was half gone when my mom announced that she would be taking me to school. "Okay, I'm almost ready." I said with a mouthful of cereal. "Just let me brush my teeth."

I chugged the rest of my cereal and finished getting ready, the butterflies in my stomach going crazy and making it difficult to do so. Soon enough we pulled into the school parking lot.

The high school was pretty average sized. Tons of students milled around the parking lot talking to friends. I got out of the car and felt as if everyone was staring at me. They all seemed to sense the new student in their territory. My mom pulled out of the parking lot and waved goodbye. Everyone stared. With their eyes on my back I walked in to the school towards the main office.

I thought the office would be difficult to find, but it was the first room I saw when I walked in the doors. A chubby, red haired woman sat at the front desk. She looked up at me with what looked like a false smile as I walked in. "Can I help you?" she asked in a very nasally voice.

"Uh…I'm here to pick up my class schedule. I'm new." I said.

"Name?" She looked at me expectantly.

"Marianna Taylor."

She looked through her computer, printed off a sheet of paper, and handed it to me. Then she went through a stack of papers sitting on her desk and gave me what looked like a map of the school.

"Uh… thanks." I said lamely. I left the office and looked at my schedule.

Band Room 479

English 9 Room 231

Algebra 1B Room 528

Physical Education Room 316

Study Hall Room 102

Great just what I needed, another Gym class. I was a known klutz. But I was happy to have band for my first class. I looked at the map and found room 479. It was right at the end of the hall. When I got to the band room, it was full of people standing around. I found the teacher talking to a student over by his office.

"…and I don't ever want to see that happening again, do you understand? Or else there will be consequences. Oh, how can I help you?" He had noticed me standing there quietly. The student took the opportunity to run off while he wasn't paying attention.

"I…uh…I'm Marianna Taylor." I told him

"Oh yes! The new trumpet player. I was told that you are quite talented. We are extremely excited to have you join our band." He went to his office and I followed, blush creeping up my face. See, here's the thing. I don't really have that good self-esteem. People say that I'm am really talented but I don't think that I am. My mom says that it is one of my few flaws. The director got a new folder for me and showed me where to sit.

While taking my instrument out, people started heading to their seats. A tall, brown haired boy sat down next to me.

"Hi." I said to him.

He looked me over and said, "Hey, I'm Anthony."

"Marianna." I smiled, happy that someone was at least talking to me.

The director stepped up onto his podium and the class got quiet. My first band practice in Columbus was hardcore and by the end of the class my lips were pretty tired. Our director, Mr. Wilmer, let us go five minutes early and for that I was happy. I talked with Anthony while we put our things away. He was fairly cute, but not as cute as Mason. Ah, Mason… He was probably the second thing I missed most about moving.

"So what class do you have next?" He asked, pulling me out of my fantasy about Mason.

I looked at my schedule, "English 9, room 231." A small smile flashed across his face. "What?" I asked.

"That's what I have next too!" He laughed.

We walked together to English. When we arrived, the board said to sit anywhere we liked, so we sat next to each other in the back of the room.

"Hey Anthony." A really muscular, blonde guy walked over to us. He noticed me and said, "Oh, who's this?"

"This is Marianna. She just moved here from Traverse City." Anthony explained.

"Well, welcome. My name's Michael." He flashed a bright white smile and stuck out his hand.

I took it. "Nice to meet you."


	4. Chapter 4

After English we went to lunch. Anthony and Michael let me sit at their table with their friends. They had a lot of them I must admit. Most were guys so that made it just a smidge awkward. I wasn't used to so many people and got claustrophobic. Anthony and I soon left. He gave me a tour of the school and the rest of my classes – none of which had him in it.

The minute bell rang and I headed to Algebra. A few people I slightly remembered from lunch were there but I still felt utterly bored. But if I thought Algebra was bad, gym was murder. Our teacher was this old guy who looked like he hadn't exercised in five years. He insisted that we play basketball. I tried to get the ball but the uniform we were given was the most uncomfortable outfit I had ever worn, and made running almost impossible for me.

After gym I had Study Hall. There was absolutely nothing to do but homework – which there was none of – so I talked to some people in my class.

"So you're from Michigan?" A girl asked.

I nodded. People had been asking me questions for the last thirty minutes and I was getting really sick of answering them.

"Come on guys, what's with the third degree? Leave her alone and stop asking questions." A familiar voice came from behind me.

"Thanks Michael. You're a lifesaver. I thought they were never going to stop."

"Hey," He shrugged. "That's what friends are for." He smiled at me and I blushed. But not because I was embarrassed, because it was nice to know that I already had a friend on the first day.

When I got home I immediately called Haley. She answered after the first ring.

"Marianna?" She yelped. "How was your first day?"

"It was great!" I told her all about my new classes and, of course, about Anthony and Michael.

"OOH! He sounds cute!" She squeaked.

"Which one?"

"Michael, DUH!" We both laughed.

"So what's going on back home?" I asked.

"Well, Landon and Callista broke up yesterday…" she stated.

"WHAT? Why?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. She told me that it had to do something with you." Haley explained.

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious? I have to see what's going on!" I thought for a second. "Let me put it on conference and talk to her." I dialed Callista's number and it took a while for her to answer.

"Hello?" It was obvious that she had been crying.

"Hey Calli, it's me, Marianna, and Haley."

"Oh hey girls. What's up?" She sniffed.

"Well, Haley told me about what happened with Landon. We just wanted to see what he actually said…"

"He-h-he said that…h-he was in l-love with y-you." She cried.

I couldn't even move for almost ten minutes. "I…uh…I don't know what to say. I am completely in shock."

"I've got to go," Callista said. "My mom has dinner ready." She let out a little cry before she hung up.

"What do I do!" I thought out loud.

"I don't know. You'll have to figure this one out by yourself. I have to go."

"But—" She hung up.

What was I supposed to do? It wasn't my fault that Landon was in love with me. We were definitely going to have to talk.

The next day, I called Landon on his cell phone.

"Hey!" He said, a little too excited. "What's up?"

"Uh, Callista told me what you said to her…"

"Oh…" He was quiet for a moment.

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry but I just don't feel the same way about you. You shouldn't have broken up with Calli."

"That's all you have to say?" He asked

"Pretty much."

"Okay."

"It's just, to me we are really good friends. And that's _all_ we are." I explained.

"I-I understand." He mumbled awkwardly. "Bye, Anna,"

"Bye Landon." I had a feeling that he wasn't going to get over it that easy. Landon was known not to. Instead of just sitting around the house, I decided to go exploring. Behind the house was a forest where a stream flowed. Little schools of minnows swam around pieces of thrown away trash. The trash made me angry. Why did everyone feel it necessary to ruin Earth's natural resources? Jerks much? I laughed out loud thinking about how stupid people could be.

I lay down in the grass and hummed one of my favorite songs. When it began to grow dark I got up to leave. Something rustled and I turned around to see a beautiful, chocolate brown wolf. For some reason it didn't scare me, but instead there was an overwhelming urge to touch it. I reached out but the wolf seemed to hear something and ran away.

A few days later, I mentioned my encounter with the wolf to Anthony.

"What did it look like?" He asked.

"It was beautiful, Anthony. It was chocolate brown colored and had these bright green eyes. I just wanted to pet it." I explained.

"You weren't even scared? I would have been." He said.

"I don't know," I told him. "I wasn't scared at all. The wolf didn't even look like it was going to attack. Then the weirdest thing happened. It turned its head like he heard something and then he just ran off."

"That is weird. I wish that I could have seen it." The bell rang, telling us that it was lunch, and we began packing up our things. "So, what ever happened with that guy you were telling me about? The one that said he was in love with you?" He asked.

"I'm not really sure." I confessed. "We haven't really talked since the one time, but I don't think he's really over it."

"That sucks." Anthony pointed out. "Didn't you say he was your friend's boyfriend?"

"Yeah he was. He was also one of my closest friends. Him telling me that he loves me ruined everything. My friendship with him _and_ my friendship with Callista."

"Don't worry. I'm here to help you figure things out." He hugged me and it wasn't at all awkward.

Through the next month, I heard nothing from Haley, Callista, or Landon. I was afraid that they hated me for what Landon admitted. I spent most of my time outside just hoping to see the wolf again. But he never showed since the one time. Maybe he got scared off.

I was sitting under a tree, trying to understand my English homework when my phone began vibrating almost violently. Frustrated that I couldn't get any work done I put the receiver up to my ear.

"Hello." I said gloomily.

"Hey Anna!" The voice on the other end was comfortably familiar.

"Haley?" I was surprised that she was actually talking to me.

"Yeah!" There was an awkward moment of silence. "Well, I just wanted to tell you I was sorry. I shouldn't have been mad at you. Landon is the one being stupid."

"Uh… thanks…" Another moment of silence. "So, uh, what's been going on there?" I asked.

"Oh my gosh! Mason has been acting totally weird lately."

"Weird how?" I wondered.

"Like he missed school for two weeks and then he came back all…different. He grew like a foot taller and got all these new muscles. Now all he does is sit like a loner. He hardly ever talks to any of his friends anymore. And now apparently he is moving but he won't tell anyone about it or say where he is going."

"Are you serious?" I was disbelieving.

"Trust me I wouldn't joke about him."

"That is so strange." I couldn't help but hope a little that maybe, just maybe, Mason was moving close to me. I knew it was a dim chance that that would happen. But, the next day, I got hope.


	5. Chapter 5

I was sitting in English working on the journal question on the board when the door opened. I looked at the door out of habit. A tall, black haired, blue eyed guy walked into the room. I stared in amazement at Mason standing right across the room. "Anthony! I know that guy!" I pointed to Mason. "He went to my old school." Maybe I should have mentioned the fact that I was totally in love with him but it seemed to have slipped my mind. I stared at Mason and he looked right at me. At first shock crossed his face, then confusion, and finally understanding. Of what, I did not know.

He sat down in the empty seat in front of me. "Uh, hi…" I said awkwardly. He smiled when I spoke. I didn't know what to say to him so I just went back to doing my work. But after class I was forced to face him when he walked up to me.

"Hey." He said brightly.

"Hi?"

"Look, I'm sorry…" He said.

"What?"

"I'm sorry about being so mean to you before." He explained.

If there was a drink in my mouth I surely would have done a spit take. "Uh, Thanks." This was getting really awkward.

"And well, I hope that we can become friends. "There was true sincerity in his eyes. I just couldn't help, but say okay. Maybe this was my chance to finally get Mason to love be back. Maybe, now that Mason was here and my old friends were talking to me again, I could have the life I had always hoped for. I was determined to change things for the better. "Um, do you want to sit with us?" I gestured over to the lunch table I regularly sat at. He thought about it for a second and finally agreed.

"Hey Anthony." I sat down next to him.

"Hey! What's up?" He replied.

"Not much, just talking to Mason here."

"Oh." He looked Mason over and I thought I heard Mason make a noise that sounded suspiciously like a growl. I glanced over at him and he looked angry. He must have sensed my eyes on him because he looked at me and his expression lightened a bit. _What is going on?_ I thought. "Sit down, Mason." I patted the empty seat next to mine. He sat and gave me a smile. Which was gorgeous, I might add.

"So what's with the recent change of mind?" I asked Mason later when wee were walking around the school.

"Well… I went through a recent incident where my life completely changed. Things got complicated and eventually I had to move out her to live with my dad." He explained.

"So how do you like it here so far?' I wondered.

He stopped and turned towards me. "I like it… a lot." He stared into my eyes and I blushed.

"That's good." I said awkwardly.

"Look Marianna, I like you and I hope things can change between us. I'm no longer the mean person you used to know."

"Oh…uh…okay." I didn't know what to say. This guy that I have loved, who I thought hated me, just told me that he liked me. I felt happy and joyful but also confused. Why now? Why had he just told me now that he liked me? What kind of thing happened to make him suddenly change his mid about everything?

When I got home, I immediately went to the stream. Since I had been cleaning it up the water looked much prettier. The rushing of the water seemed to help me think. But when I got there something seemed to have the same idea. Or should I say somethings? There were two wolves drinking out of the stream. One I had seen before and another that was completely new. The second one, if it was possible, was more beautiful that the first. It had hair as black as pitch and bright, blue, electrifying eyes. I swear, I could just stare at it all day and never get bored. The two seemed to notice me but did not run away this time.

Instead, the magnificent black one walked right up to me. I reached down and put my hands in its fur, which was one of the softest things I had ever felt. "Hey buddy." I said and it purred. "You're so pretty." I scratched the top of its head. The brown wolf growled and they both ran away. I stared after them both in amazement.

"Anthony!" I ran down the hallway at school the next day. "Anthony!"

"Ms. Taylor! No running in the halls." My Algebra teacher yelled.

"Sorry!" I apologized. I caught up with him. "Anthony! I saw it again! The wolf, I saw it!"

He held on my shoulders to keep me still. "Whoa, settle down."

"I can't." I shook my head. "This time there were two! The chocolate brown one was there but there was also this pitch black one. And guess what! I got to pet it! The fur was so soft and it was just amazing. I wish you could have seen how awesome it was."

He smiled. "Me too." He chuckled like it was some kind of inside joke.

Later at lunch I told Mason the same story and he gave me the same reaction.

"Hey, Marianna." Anthony sat down next to me. "I wondered if you might want to hang out with me tonight, maybe go see a movie."

It took a second for it to register in my mind that Anthony was asking me out. "Oh, uh, sure." My tone was surprised.

On the other side of me Mason was making weird growling noises. I looked over at him and he appeared to be shaking. "What's wrong, Mason?" He seemed unable to form words in his angry state.

"Oh no" Anthony said. A few guys got up from the table along with him and dragged Mason out of the lunch room. Secretly like a ninja I followed them. They took him out by some trees where something happened and I couldn't believe my eyes. One second they were letting Mason go and the net his clothes were shredded all over the ground. Where Mason was just a second before, stood a beautiful black wolf. But not just any wolf, it was the one that I had petted the night before.

I gasped where I stood behind a tree but luckily no one heard me in all the commotion. Mason growled and bared his teeth at Anthony. Faster then lightning Anthony ran behind a tree and his clothes, still intact, were thrown from behind it. A second later the chocolate brown wolf jumped from the tree. Mason jumped on top of Anthony and began biting at his neck. Anthony clawed at Mason's face and I saw some blood drip from it.

"NO!" I yelled without realizing it and jumped from behind the tree. "Don't hurt each other!" It didn't matter though because when I looked closer at Mason's face it was already healed. "Wha…?" I said.

"I'll go get Mason some new clothes." One of the guys said. He left and nobody said or explained anything in the few minutes he was gone. When he came back he was carrying a bundle that I assumed were some non-shredded things. He handed the bundle to Mason-wolf, who got dressed behind a tree. Anthony did the same. When they came back out realization that they had just turned into wolves hit me.

"You…you're…werewolves? But how? When?" I stammered.

"It, uh, was the big thing that happened a few weeks ago. I told you it was life changing." Mason chuckled nervously.

"I've actually been one the whole time you've known me…" Anthony explained.

"You two are the wolves I saw last night! You didn't even tell me!" I was starting to get angry. I thought they were my friends. Friends tell each other about things like this. "Jerks." I mumbled.

"I wasn't allowed to tell you! Don't be angry at me. There are some things that are forbidden!" Anthony explained.

I turned to Mason. "And could you tell me?"

"Yes…" He mumbled.

"What!" I burst out in anger. "You were allowed to tell me? Why didn't you?" I shrieked.

"I was going to until later. Come on, Marianna. I have only been her for a few days. You can't expect me to tell you everything in only this short of time." He pleaded.

"Ugh!" I yelled. Too angry with them, I stormed off back to school. I wasn't going to miss class just for some boys/wolves being stupid.

"Marianna!" Mason yelled behind me.

"What!" I abruptly turned around.

"Please don't be mad. I wanted to tell you but I wasn't sure if it was the right time." He tried to take my hand but I yanked it away before he could.

"Just leave me alone! I don't ever want to talk to you or Anthony again!" I walked away and this time he didn't follow.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is dedicated to KLAW. I will miss you sooooooooooo much! I hope I can visit you soon. I LOVE YOU! Hope too talk to you and I hope you enjoy this! 333333**

The next few weeks, things between Anthony, Mason, and I were awkward. Mason tried to talk to me a few times but I tried to ignore him. He must have told Anthony what I said because Anthony didn't try anything. At least I had gotten my point across to someone. Almost five times a day did Mason try to apologize. When he did this, it was really difficult to stay mad at him. His eyes were full of sorrow, pleading silently at me constantly. It got to the point where when I heard is voice I thought I would cry, for it not only hurt him but had also begun to hurt me. Eventually I had to give up. It was just too difficult to stay mad at him.

After about two weeks of being mad at him, I decided to apologize for freaking out. I followed him after school (I know, creepy, but it had to be done) hoping to catch up and talk about it with him. I walked a ways behind him until he got to the edge of the forest. Anthony was waiting there for him. Hid behind a tree to watch and see what was about to go down.

"How could you do that?" Mason was saying. "She's my imprint. You know that she is off limits."

"But I like her too. And until she says that she likes you, she's free reign." Anthony said.

"That doesn't even matter! I imprinted on her and she is meant for me! Can't you understand that?"

Were they talking about me? And of so, why did he say that I was meant for him? What in the world is an imprint? I had so many questions.

"It's not like it even matters." Anthony said. "She won't talk to either of us."

"You might give up with her but I," Mason pointed to himself, "will not stop hoping. Marianna and I _will_ be together. I will never give up until that happens." He began to walk away.

My heart flew out of my chest. Mason said that he wanted to be with me. This big change for him was turning out for the better for me. "Mason?" I said and he stopped. Anthony turned in my direction with a deer-in-the-headlights look on his face.

"Uh oh." He said.

"Marianna?" Mason asked and I stepped out of my hiding place.

"Yeah, it's me." Anthony looked afraid and slowly backed away. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about being mad at you. I'm not really sure why I was mad. Maybe it's because I was in shock about the news."

"Really?" Mason looked disbelieving.

"Yes, I thought about it and the whole thing was stupid. I apologize for everything." I admitted.

"And you're not even scared?" He asked.

"About what?"

"About me having the ability to shift into a wolf!" He explained.

"Oh…not really I guess." The truth was that I hadn't really thought about it. Mostly I had just been caught up with the fact that they hadn't told me. A sudden realization and my curiosity got the best of me. "But what did you changing into a wolf have to do with changing your mind about me?"

Mason suddenly looked very awkward. He glanced behind him as if hoping help would be there but Anthony had gone a while ago. "Well, in a way I didn't change my mind about you. Back in Traverse City I always liked you, I just didn't show it." I could tell he was changing the subject.

"But what about my last day, the note?" I asked.

"You hated me. I had to make you think that I didn't care. I couldn't let you know that I was crushed because you were leaving and I might not ever see you again." His eyes twinkled.

"I didn't hate you! I never hated you! I actually lo… really liked you too." I wasn't sure if I could tell Mason that I loved him. He might not take it too well. "But wait, that still doesn't tell me what made things change. And don't avoid the question."

"I sort of…..." He mumbled the last few words.

"You did what?"

"I sort of imprinted on you…" Mason repeated.

"There's that word again, 'imprint'. What does that even mean?" I was beginning to get frustrated. Mason really sucked at the whole explaining thing.

"It's kind of hard to put in plain words." He began. "When a werewolf finds the one person who can best carry the wolf gene, they imprint. The imprint is basically the one that they are meant for." He blushed and it took me a while to understand why. Mason was talking about who could best pass their genes down to their children. He meant who could make their children have the ability to turn into a wolf. And apparently that was me… _I_ was the one who was meant for Mason. I was supposed to have kids with him. Warmth crept up my face in realization and suddenly I found it difficult to look in his eyes.

"Oh…" I said in awkwardness.

"Yeah…" he said.

"So you mean we are supposed to-"

"Have kids, yeah." Mason finished. "You kind of wish you hadn't asked, don't you?"

"A little bit." I laughed.

"Come on we should go." He suggested.

"Okay." I said and he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Let me give you a ride home." He offered.

"But you don't even have a license." I pointed out.

He laughed that glorious laugh. "That's not what I meant. Close your eyes." He commanded.

I obeyed and a minute later a cold, wet nose nudged my hand. When I opened my eyes, right in front of me sat the beautiful, black wolf. He leaned forward and I took the hint. Reaching my leg over, I climbed on top of his back. Mason started running and I automatically grasped on to his fur. I tried to watch the countryside rushing by but it was just too difficult when the man I was in love with was right in front of me. And he was all mine. Mason had imprinted on _me_ and not anyone else. I laughed in the rush of it all.

But all too soon did Mason stop. Reluctantly, I looked away from his face and up to me house. I climbed off and realize that my legs felt a little numb. I closed my eyes so Mason could get dressed. A minute later he had his clothes on and told me I could look. "How did you know where I lived?" I asked.

He looked a little guilty. "Stalker!" I gasped.

"Hey I'm not a stalker. I was just making sure you were safe. It's called being overprotective." He laughed when I stuck my tongue out. "Now go on. You'd better get inside. Your mom will be wondering why you aren't home yet."

When I suddenly wrapped my arms around him he seemed surprised. Soon enough he relaxed though. "See ya." I let go and went into my house.

"Where have you been?" My mom freaked. "It's an hour and a half after the bus got here."

"I just got caught up with stuff after school. Friend issues that I needed to take care of, that's all." I went to my room. "Call me next time you are going to get home late okay? I was really worried." She yelled.

"Okay." I answered.

I went to bed that night with conflicting emotions. Happy because Mason and I were friends again, sad because it was Friday and I probably wouldn't see him until Monday, and confused because I wasn't really sure of what just happened.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning my mom woke me up earlier that I would have wanted. It was Saturday. Couldn't a girl sleep in?

"There's someone here for you Marianna." She pointed out.

The first person that popped into my mind was Mason. But why would he be here this early? I got up and tried to make myself look attractive. When I walked into the living room I was surprised to see my best friend sitting there. I just couldn't believe she'd come all the way here.

"Haley?" For a second the thought crossed my mind that I was imagining her. But then she hugged me and I lost all doubt she was fake.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you're here!" I squealed.

"I couldn't very well forget my best friend's birthday could I?" She explained.

I had totally forgotten. My birthday was on Tuesday. With all the things that were going on, I didn't have the memory I used to. I smiled and she didn't seem to notice my forgetfulness. "Come on, let me show you around."

We left he living room to get ready to explore the town together.

"I know that I tell you lots of stuff about home but you never tell me anything about here. What's the haps?" she asked. "What's been going on here?"

"Mason." I simply stated.

"Wait, what do you mean 'Mason'?"

"I mean that Mason is here, in Columbus. He moved _here_." I explained.

"Oh my god, seriously? So is he still annoying you or what?"

I blushed, thinking of our conversation the day before. "Not exactly…"

"So what then? You have to give me all of the deets!" Haley pushed.

""He's different now, but better different. We're sort of friends, you cold say."

"Ooh, scandalous." She whistled.

"I was actually hanging out with him after school yesterday. We had this big fight a few weeks ago and I had to apologize. And then he told me this big secret." I realized it was a mistake as the words left my mouth.

"What secret?" She asked.

I thought for a second. How was I supposed to fix this? "Um, well, he said that he liked me even before I moved." I let out a breath. Good save, good save.

"Ooh, we have to go see him!" She squealed.

"But I have absolutely no idea where he lives." I pointed out.

"Then I guess we'll have to just go out and try to find him."

I got ready and a few minutes later we left to go out.

"So where do you usually see him out and about?" Haley asked.

"Nowhere." I suddenly realized that I never really saw anyone outside of school. Well, unless you count seeing Anthony and Mason as wolves out by the stream. "I'm not even sure where the people here hang out."

"Then we'll just have to go where all teenagers hang out…the mall!" Haley loved going to the mall. She pretty much loved anything that had to do with shopping.

"Aw, look at my best friend," I said, "Coming up with a bunch of good ideas and stuff." We both laughed.

There actually were a lot of people at the mall when we got there. None of which were Mason though. We looked around for about an hour until I stopped. "I'm hungry; let's go to the food court." I suggested.

"Okay." Haley accepted.

When we got to the food court I wondered why I hadn't gone to the mall before. It was amazing. They had every food possible; fast food, healthy, ice cream, oriental, Mexican, anything you could ever want.

"Marianna!" Someone yelled.

I turned to see Anthony waving at me from across the food court. And sitting right next to him was Mason, a big smile across his face as he stared at me.

"Who's that?" Haley asked, pointing to Anthony.

"Oh, that's Anthony. You remember when I told you about him don't you?"

"So that's Anthony huh…" Haley scrutinized him with intensity. "Does he have a girlfriend?" She asked, still staring at him. Then I noticed that he also was looking dreamily over at Haley.

"Nope." I popped the 'p'. "He's completely single."

"Hey, Mason." I was a little surprised when he put him arm around my waist, but after a moment I found it outstandingly relaxing.

"Hey, yourself." I looked at Haley who waggled her eyebrows and then returned to her conversation with Anthony.

"So did, uh, Anthony…you know on Haley?" I asked. Mason nodded. "You know, that's kind of funny. When I first told her about my new friends, she was more interested in Michael."

He chuckled. "Yeah, actually seeing your soul mate does that to people."

I laughed and Mason snuck a kiss in my cheek. My first thought was about the spark of electricity it sent through me. The second was the realization that it was our first 'kiss'. Even though it was just on the cheek, it was good enough for me. When I looked up at him there complete adoration in his eyes. I was his world and he was mine, Forever.

"I love you." I whispered. Wait, did I just say that out loud? Oh My God, please let Mason not have heard that.

"I love you too." I heard. It immediately made me not feel so stupid. At least he felt the same way as me.

**Mason POV**

In that moment that she said she loved me, I thought back to the moment I first saw her three years ago.

_It was my first day and I knew absolutely nobody. My first class was starting in five minutes. I hurried down the halls, not paying attention to where I was going._

_WHAM!_

_I ran into somebody and completely knocked her down._

_"Are you okay?" I asked._

_"I'm fine; just watch where you're going next time. You almost gave me a concussion."_

_The girl said something else but I was too busy staring at her face to register her words in my mind. She was absolutely beautiful. Not like those blonde bimbos but like natural beautiful. No beautiful wasn't the word to describe her. She was more like gorgeous. Her long brown hair cascaded over her rosy cheeks down to her waist. She had glasses (but not too geeky) that enhanced her wonderful hazel eyes._

_"Uh, Earth to dude! Are you okay?" She snapped her fingers in my face to get me out of my trance._

_"Oh, sorry what were you saying?"_

_"I was telling you that my name is Marianna. What's yours?" the girl asked._

_It took me a second to remember. "I-uh-Mason, My name is Mason." Gosh, I sounded like such an idiot._

_"It's nice to meet you." She left, just like that. _I should have asked her out. _I thought. The next class had Marianna in it. But she had her friends and I had mine. Hers were the nerds and mine were the jocks. We just weren't the same. And that caused some problems._

* * *

Back in the real world, Marianna was snapping her fingers in my fice. I smiled and she stopped.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked.

"YOu just reminded me of the day we met." I explained.

"Oh." Her eyes glazed over and I knew she was rememberingt the same thing i just was.

"So how come Haley is visiting? Not that I don't want her to be here." I quickly added.

Marianna was hesitant. "My birthday is on Tuesday..."

Wait...What? Seriously? "How come you didn't tell me?" I asked. I was pretty sure that a guy deserved to know when his imprint's birthday was.

"Because I didn't want you to make a big deal about it. I don't really like my birthday. I don't think it's an important thing to celebrate."

I pulled up her chin so she was looking up at me. "You don't think you being born is worth celebrating? I think it's a great thing that you exist." I put my hand back aroung her waist loving the electricity it sent through me when I did so.

* * *

"Ok, we _have_ to plan a surprise party for Marianna tomorrow." It was lunch the next Monday and since Marianna wasn't at the table yet, we were discussing her birthday plans. "She doesn't really want anyone to know it's her borthday and I don't want her getting mad at me again. Nobody is allowed to bring up ANYTHING about her birthday. she cannot find out." I told them.

"Who can't find out about what?" A beautiful voice came from behind me.

"Oh, just about my plot to take over the world." I pulled Marianna onto my lap. "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you because I love you so much. You will be my number one slave." I laughed as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"You know that if you stick your tongue out a bird is going to poop on it." I tapped my finger on the tip of her nose.

She giggled. "I'll make sure to stay insidewhen I do it then." She stuck it out again.

A howl rang from somewhere outside the school and our table grew completely silent.

"What goin-" Marrianna started.

"It's Randall, our ack leader. I have to go. " I explained.

She made a face but said, "Go ahead."

With her permission O went to meet Randall outside. "What's happening?" I questioned.

"We got a scent of a vampire in the area."


	8. Chapter 8

**Marianna POV**

"You don't think it could be a-" A girl named Ciara began.

"No, of course not…they wouldn't dare." Taylor seemed to be trying to convince herself more than anyone else.

"Wait, could somebody please explain? I'm a little new to this." I hated not knowing things and them being vague was only making me angry.

"Vampires, Marianna. We are talking about vampires." Sarah explained.

Vampires. Surely they weren't being serious. Blood sucking, creepy, undead vampires? Call me a little biased but I really hated the idea of teeth anywhere near my neck. And fight now my Mason was trying get rid/fight them? Okay cue freak out time.

"The-the guys are fighting v-vampires?" I managed to say.

"We aren't really sure, it could be anything. The guys haven't really had problems with them in a few years, All I know is that Randall wouldn't have called them during school unless it was something serious. But don't worry," Sarah saw the panic on my face. "One doesn't stand a chance against all of them."

The rest of the day I struggled with concentrating. My mind was stuck on Mason. Would they be able to get rid of the…I can't even say it? Or would it get rid of them? The other girls seemed to have complete faith but I wasn't really sure. Don't get me wrong I didn't doubt that Mason was strong; I just was having my doubts.

"When does the worry go away?" I asked.

"It never goes completely gone." Ciara explained. "It just gets a little easier each time."

Great. This pain inside my heart would be a reoccurring thing. Now that I actually had Mason, it hurt when he was away. _Please stay safe_, I pleaded internally.

That night, I had trouble falling asleep. I still had no new whether Mason was okay or not. I mean, he'd been gone for almost eleven hours and I was seriously worried. A tapping noise rang out in the silence. I looked up to see a muscled figure outside my window. So to not wake my parents, I tiptoed over to the window slowly. When the shirtless man jumped silently into my room, relief flooded through me.

"Mason!" I whispered. "You're okay!" I couldn't help but throw my arms around him. "What happened?"

Mason looked ashamed. "The bloodsucker got away. A few of the guys are on patrol trying to find it. I told them I had to make sure you were safe. I was so worried about you. What if he came back? I wouldn't be able to live."

"You were worried about me? I thought you were going to get killed by some bloodsucking monster, and you were worried about _me_? That must be a joke."

"Don't worry, Love, one vampire stands no chance against the entire pack. When we find him he'll be taken out immediately." He pulled me over to my bed where I snuggled up to him, quite aware of how perfectly I fit against him.

"How's Anthony?" I asked. He was ruined when Haley had to leave and go back to Traverse city. Mason had explained to me that he was going to be really depressed because his imprint was gone.

"Not too good." Mason stated. "He is really taking it bad. See, it hurts," He explained. "When your imprint goes away from you it is like losing a part of yourself. There is this overwhelming pain in your chest. He refuses to see anyone. All of us in the pack are really worried about him. He definitely has it the worse out of all of us that have imprinted."

Immediately my mind went back to the two weeks that I had ignored and avoided him. He had felt what Anthony was feeling right now and it was all my fault. "We have to go see him and make sure he's okay." I sat up.

"Shh, shh, shh. Calm down." He must have heard the alarm in my voice. "We can''t go tonight, it's too late. I promise we'll go tomorrow." He stroked my hair and I began to fall asleep. "Good night." Mason whispered and touched his lips to my forehead.

"Don't go." I mumbled.

"I'll stay as long as you want." I heard just before sleep took over.

I woke up with a joke when my alarm went off the next morning. I rolled over and the previous night's events came flooding back to me, for lying next to me in my bed was Mason. He seemed to have been watching me whilst I slept.

"Morning." I said groggily.

"Happy birthday." He pulled out a small purple box from behind his back. "I got you something." He handed it to me.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Mason." I told him.

"I know, but I wanted to. Open it."

I lifted the top of the box to find inside a small obsidian wolf on a chain. I gasped, "It's beautiful!"

"I knew you'd love it, turn it over."

On the backside of the wolf the initials_ M.T. & M.R._ were carved into it. Marianna Taylor and Mason Roberts. I sniffed as a tear fell down my cheek. "I love it, and I love you." His lips were on mine and I had absolutely no objection. My hands found their way into his hair and his around my waist.

"Marianna! Are you up?" My mom called up to us.

Mason didn't go as still as I did. "Uh, yeah mom, I'm getting ready." I answered so she wouldn't get suspicious.

"I'd better go." Mason said. "I'll see you at school." Before I could stop him he was already gone out my open window. I hurriedly got dressed but took my time in gently putting on my new necklace. I ran down stairs to get some breakfast before heading to school. Down there I saw like three boxes and a few envelopes sitting on the table.

"Where'd you get that necklace?" My mom asked after I had made myself a bowl of cereal.

"My, uh…friend gave it to me." I wasn't sure how my parents would react to me having a boyfriend, if that's even what we were. I mean, we never actually talked about what Mason and I were. So I just decided that I wouldn't tell her for now. She could find out some other time.

"It's lovely." She complimented.

"Happy birthday baby girl!" My dad walked into the room and kissed my mom and I on the cheek. "Nice necklace." Jeez, why was everyone in my family so noticing?

"Thanks."

"So, do you have anything special planned for your birthday?" He asked.

"Not really. Only a few of my friends even know that it's my birthday." Actually, it was pretty much just Mason that I told. I honestly didn't really want anybody else to know about it.

"You're not having a party?"

"Nope."

He made a face. "Well then I guess you'll just have to open your presents now."

I glanced at the clock. 7:32. "I'll have to do it tonight, I have to leave." I quickly took care of my bowl and ran towards the door. "See ya!" I yelled and went outside to wait for my bus.

* * *

**Sorry about the lameness of this chapter. It's short and boring I know, but thanks for reading it anyway. But don't worry, there is coolerness later.  
**

** Uh... Review :) It makes me happy and gives me inspiration. thus more chapters :D**

**~PanicWithCare**


	9. Chapter 9

My bus must have been really late because I waited outside my house for a really long time just standing there. I was just about to head inside to ask my mom for a ride when I heard the sound of a vehicle. At first I thought it was my bus but when it drove insight I saw that it was just a black pick-up truck. The truck slowed down and came to a stop right in front of my house. I started to panic and was about to run inside to safety when I realized there was a certain black haired boy sitting in the passenger seat.

"Hey, Marianna, do you want a ride?" Mason rolled down the window and leaned out.

"Sure." I blushed at his thoughtfulness and got into the back seat. I noticed a guy who looked a lot like an older version of Mason sitting at the wheel.

"This is my older brother Travis." Mason pointed out apparently noticing my curiousness. Older Mason waved.

"Oh!" I said surprised. "I didn't know you had a brother." Come to think of it I hadn't heard him ever mention having any siblings. I had just always assumed he was an only child.

"We just met recently." Travis smiled. "Oh, and happy birthday by the way."

"But how'd y-"

"Mason told me."

"Jerk." I mumbled.

Mason just chuckled. "You should've guessed hat I was going to tell people."

I stuck my tongue out at him and Travis laughed.

"Bro, you picked a good one." Travis put up his hand as if to give a high five. Mason looked at my bright red face in the back seat and just rolled his eyes at his brother, refraining from completing Travis's gesture.

"We're here." Travis announced, hinting that Mason and I should get out of the Truck. "See ya later, Mason; you too Marianna." He waved goodbye and drove off.

Mason and I headed into the school. I stopped at my locker to get my books for my first class.

"Psst." I heard someone whisper into my ear. "Psssst! Hey, Marianna! Pssst!" Mason was saying. "Pssssst!"

"What?" I laughed.

"I love you." He said, his lips brushing my ear, sending shivers up my spine and making me giggle.

"Happy birthday!" Michael scooped me up off the ground and into a big hug.

"Can't…breathe." I managed to squeak out.

"Oops, sorry." Michael set me back down. "Well, I've got to get to class." He waved goodbye to us and walked off.

Throughout the day I got a lot of 'Happy Birthday's. It seemed like Mason had decide to tell every possible person about this 'splendid occasion', his words not mine.

When I got home after school, the house was completely quiet. "Mom! Dad!" I called hoping they would answer but there was no reply. I went into the kitchen for an after school snack and found a note sitting by the stack of birthday presents that I had completely forgotten about.

_Went to Karen's house. We'll be home later._

_Mom and Dad._

Karen was their friend from my mom's work. Great, they could be gone till who knows when. Leave it to my parents to be gone on my birthday. I went up to my room so I could put my school stuff away. When I dropped my bag onto the floor I noticed a person shaped shadow over by my window. "Mason is that you?" I questioned. The figure didn't move and I started to panic.

I quickly flipped the light on to see them clearer. Standing in my room was a guy that looked about eighteen or nineteen years old. His skin looked like it was made out of granite. His extremely pale skin contrasted with his pitch black hair that was pulled into a pony-tail at the nape of his neck. He had the chiseled features that were inhumanly beautiful and belonged in a magazine. Then I saw his eyes. They were a deep crimson and I finally understood. This creature was a vampire and I was stuck alone in my room with him.

"What do you want, bloodsucker?" I spat.

The vampire just chuckled. "I see that you know what I am, but please, do call me Nathaniel, as it is my name." His voice was melodic. I watched him with suspicious eyes as he paced around the room.

I chose to humor him. "Alright. What do you want, _Nathaniel_?"

"Obviously, I want you." He stepped closer so we were only a few feet apart. "And I _always_ get what I want."

"You won't get away with it." I pointed out. I moved back a step and found myself backed up against a wall.

"Ah, yes; your little wolves. Don't worry, I've kept them busy." He grinned creepily and sniffed the air. "Oh, my dear, you just smell so good. I cannot resist." He pounced and a black ball of fur hit him in midair.

"Mason!" I breathed. Mason bared his teeth at the vampire's throat. Nathanial glared at me. "You underestimated one special wolf." I informed him. Before I knew it Nathaniel had gotten out of Mason's grip and was opening the window. Mason howled and the vampire jumped out of the window, escaping and running away.

I turned around and moments later warm, strong arms wrapped around me. "Are you okay? I didn't think he would come after you."

I somehow found my voice. "What if he comes back?" I avoided his question because I wasn't really sure of the answer at the moment.

"He won't. I told the guys exactly where he was and where he is headed." Mason reassured me but for some reason I didn't believe him.

"Marianna!" I heard distantly. My parents came home at the worst times, I swear.

"Will you stay?" I asked Mason.

He smiled. "Of course, just let me come through the front door. I would like to make a good first impression. We wouldn't want your parents knowing that I sneak into your room in the middle of the night." He kissed me on the forehead and leapt out the window.

"I'm coming!" I called to my parents as I headed down to see what they wanted. "What's up?" I questioned.

"Don't you want to open your presents?" My dad asked.

"Oh, sure." To tell you the truth I had actually forgotten momentarily that it was my birthday and that there were presents waiting for me. Yeah, almost getting attacked by a vampire can usually make you forget things.

Knock, knock.

"Who could that be?" My mom asked.

"It's my…uh, friend." I went to answer the door for Mason.

**Now I know this isn't one of the best chapters and I apologize for that. I'm afraid I'm losing my writing touch on this story.**

**And don't worry; this isn't the last we've seen of Nathaniel. There will be more of him to come.**

**Remember to review my dearies.**

**-PanicWithCare**


End file.
